Injustice league!
by N.C.H
Summary: the league of super losers! I had parodize every super hero in the cartoon....Its darn lame and funny...RnR!
1. introduction of the league

Ever inspired by the justice league...I dreamt of making a parody of that cartoon..so there you have it! the injustice league! some of the super loser you see are kinda the opposites of the "real heroes" while some are change because of their names...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the justice league cartoon, or DC comics.  
  
Here is a brief introduction of my League of super losers and weirdo  
  
Remember...PARODY...  
  
THE INJUSTICE LEAGUE!  
  
A Team of ultra super losers united to create the one-team lamer machine!  
  
Starring the leader of the injustice league.  
  
Loser Man!  
  
He comes from the planet of losers.adopted by loser parents.and goes to geek school. He is Loser man and He has Great Loser powers! Able to make every bully to punch him in da face! Has NERDY eye vision and Infinite intelligence of his geeky games!...He can run like a nerd..talk like a geek and act like a loser! Cause he is LOSER MAN! The leader of the injustice league!  
  
Fat Man!  
  
Fat as he can be.Fat man lives in a underground lair to hide from the laughing mockery of Humans..he shun the light and watch TV all day in his underground lair. He Is known to use his weight over wimpy people and have gadgets to make his life easier.Like the Universal Fat controller! Able to change all the world's TV channels! The fat mobile! Which drives him to his destination.even if its just walking to the kitchen and back to the hall.  
  
WOw women!  
  
A women with WOW! Every man Who sees WOW women is surely mesmerized by her WOW! Body figure! She has a weapon call the wonder bra where she uses it to reflect the attacks of bullets and Pervertic hands..  
  
Black Lantern!  
  
A black scientist who insist that his "Black" lantern can be use in the dark to "lit" the way.His BLACK lantern helps him to cause more.Err.BLACKNESS..and helps him runs away..  
  
Martian women hunter!  
  
Better watch out for this alien! He is a women hunter and he hunts women undies and touch their body! His fav gal to hunt is WOW women! And he always get hurt by WOW women's wonder bra.Martian women hunter process a alien power that can turn invisible and has hands that can go through women's dress and pick up underpants..Although Martian women hunter is currently monitored by the Injustice league.  
  
The Slow!  
  
Slow as can be.the slow is as slow as a banana slug..he crawls.he wimps.He cant even run for 10 seconds..He is slow in his work and is slow in his reaction.even his pain reaction is slow..The injustice league also wondered why they got The slow to join their team.  
  
Pigeon girl!  
  
A girl who becomes a pigeon! She has pigeon wings and carries a bird bath pole as her weapon.Pigeon girl's past is weird.it is seem that her parents left her in the open when she was a baby and she is reared up by a family of pigeons! Watch out for her Droppings! They may contain E-Coli virus!  
  
The Injustice League!  
  
7 of the world's Super losers and weirdoes! Joined forces to fight crime and the forces of evil.. Will they ever succeed? Who knows? 


	2. the beginning of the league

Well.this is the beginning of the parody. I took the first episode of justice league where those sun hating mud aliens took over earth..  
  
so it's a "near replica" to the first episode of justice league with a twist..  
  
Anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own power puff girls.yadada.this s a parody, converted all the names.except the mayor?  
  
Injustice league!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Power Pop boys  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Streetsville.. Polluted waters were swarming with kids, Traffic congestion run happily for miles and the sound of endless clanks of machines echo through happy streetsville.  
  
Except for a professor.all cooped up in his lab. Creating some bio hazard waste illegally.  
  
Professor Plutonium was his name yet and Biohazard is his game.  
  
He was perfecting a secret formula for the perfect environmental unfriendly boy..  
  
"Sludge, Slime and everything un nice.the perfect ingredient for the perfect environmental unfriendly boys" said professor plutonium.  
  
Suddenly the professor knocks over a bottle of Chemical X which hit a row of other chemicals! Causing a Domino effect! Rows and rows of beakers and test tubes came smashing down! And at the end.The last test tube hit a Bottle of Fruit soda pop which fell into the mixture and KABOOM!  
  
Out comes the POWER POP BOYS!  
  
Sissy, Stupid and Senseless!  
  
Professor Plutonium was every so shock..  
  
"Oh my god! What Have I done! I created Life forms out of nothing! I will win a Nobel Prize!"  
  
then the boys cried out  
  
"We are the Power pop boys! And we Fight For the environment!"  
  
Professor plutonium was shock!  
  
"What! You fight for the environment! Oh NO! I have created monsters! With these boys..They can change Streetsville into a clean and environmental friendly city! I am a MAD SCIENTIST!" Cried professor plutonium in dismay.  
  
And sure.the Power Pop Boys start to clean the dirty house of professor Plutonium!  
  
Professor plutonium realized the evil he has done.and call the Mayor.Via the hotline  
  
"I have created an evil creation! I need you people to destroy it! Before it clean up Streetsville!" scream the professor  
  
"WHAT! YOU IMBERCILE! This will be the job for Fat man!" cried the mayor and he dialed the hotline for Fat man.  
  
Fat man was watching anime junkies on his 68 inch plasma TV when his hotline Rang.  
  
"What the heck is it now? Can't a fat person enjoy life?"  
  
Fat man click his beeper and the fat mobile came roaring down towards fatman..with a arm grabbing him, he was scooped up from his sofa and lied on his build in bed.  
  
The fat mobile Drove for 5 feet and stopped..Fatman reach out for the hotline.  
  
"WHAT now mayor.Cant you see I am busy watching TV.and you know I get Irritated when someone interrupts me when I watch TV.?"  
  
"The city of Streetsville is under a clean up attack from the power pop boys! They are making our city clean and environmental friendly!"  
  
"GOOD GRAVY! That's madness! DON'T WORRY MAYOR! I Fat man! Will stop this insanity at once! TO THE FAT CAVE!" Cried Fatman.  
  
at the fat cave.  
  
"Alpha! Come help me dress!" cried fatman as he drove his fat mobile into his dressing room.  
  
A skinny butler came running out holding a huge costume..  
  
"Watch the BUTT! I don't want it to be sticking out when I bend over!"  
  
Dressed and clad with the most "sophisticated" gadgets, fat man drove his fat mobile to the scene of the crime.  
  
Streetsville was In orderly manner! People are running amok! Screaming in pain and agony as the cleanliness smashed through the city.  
  
The power pop boys were installing catalytic converters into car exhaust pipes and turning leaded petrol into unleaded! They even blew away the exhaust smog and haze and scrub the asphalt clean.  
  
As people run in amok and chaos, the fat mobile blasts into the scene!  
  
"You jerks! Stop cleaning the city! You are ruining everything!" cried fat man  
  
"Look! It's fat man and his fat mobile! Look at all the scraps of pizza and GASP! He is using leaded petrol and had no catalytic converters! Let's get him boys!" cried sissy  
  
The three boys flew towards the car and start to clean it.Fat man jumps out of his car in horror and shoots his Fatty ropes!  
  
"Eheeew.this ropes are greasy!" cried sissy  
  
"Look at that fat guy! He's so dirty!" cried stupid  
  
the 3 boys flew towards fat man and start to clean him up.  
  
Fat man retaliates with his fatberang (A type of Boomberang) but misses.  
  
"Darn pudgy hands." cursed fat man  
  
The boys went in for the attack! Fat man was scrubbed, shampooed, rinsed and manucured..  
  
"THE TERROR!" Screamed fat man like a sissy as he cowered in a corner.fresh and clean.  
  
Is this the end for Fat man? Who will stop the power pop boys from cleaning up streetsville? Find out next on INJUSTICE LEAGUE!  
  
To be continued! 


	3. Invasion of the teletubers!

Am I going crazy? But the teletubbies are just parodize into my fanfic! As evil aliens..this parody is getting crazier by the moment.  
  
Disclaimer: I have no connection with the teletubbies or anything, thy are turn to parody.  
  
Fat man lies in desperation as the power pop boys overpowered him! Genetically engineered boys created from Slime, sludge and everything dirty.. And a douse of soda pop.they had wreaked havoc all over streetsville.cleaning it up clean.  
  
As everyone run in a mindless panic, fat man could not do anything but scream in fear of his clean body! Suddenly.. Up in the sky!  
  
It's a BIRD!  
  
NO It's a PLANE!  
  
NO You imbeciles! It's a man flying in his underwear!  
  
LOSER MAN!  
  
"Stand back you trio of cleanliness! I am loser man and I will stop your insane crime spree!" said the wimpy guy in his underpants.  
  
"LOSER! Get lost!" cried Sissy and he gave loser man a whack into his face!  
  
"OW..You hit me.Awahahah.you are so mean!.. Waaaah! I will tell my mom about this! "  
  
"You are sure one big loser dude" said fat man in a hopeless tone.  
  
"No I am NOT! You will see! Me, Loser man! Will not be the loser to everyone! I will use my super loser powers to draw any other loser companions or weirdoes to assist us in our fight for justice!" said loser man as he uses his super loser powers to sent messages to other losers in the world!  
  
Which unfortunately crossed a radio line from an evil alien empire from outer space call the TeleTubers!  
  
The Teletubers are menacing evil aliens who have a Mind control TV screen on their chest.they had actually planned to take over earth' humans but due to the over polluting waste generate by earthlings.. The teletubers cant set foot on earth!  
  
But now that loser man's loser powers had crossed lines with the teletubers.It alerted them that earth is clean to land on!  
  
"Good gravy! The teletubers who wipe out my entire civillisation had already began their continued invasion to earth!" cried a mysterious green man in a cloak  
  
Mean while back on earth.Loserman had summoned some of the world's top losers and weirdoes.  
  
"You loser powers make me Want to punch you in the face loser man!" said black lantern.  
  
"sorry guys..but I need your combined help once more! Those freaky big eye boys are cleaning up streetsville!"  
  
"Great scott! This is bad!" said black lantern  
  
WOW women flew into the scene.  
  
"WOW.." Cried everyone.  
  
"Ok loser guy! Whats the jig?"  
  
"WOW.wow women.you look.. WOW today." said loserman.  
  
"Enough crap.are these boys the problem?" said WOW women as 3 bug eye boys were ogling at her wonder bra.  
  
"Err yah wow women.they are the power pop boys! And they are here to clean things up!"  
  
"WELL CLEAN THIS!" WOW women smashes the boys with her wonder bra (Don't worry.its on her.. she didn't take it off.)  
  
The boys crashed into the asphalt.. Dribbling with blood.  
  
"WOW! I never knew WOW women is so skilled! Look! They are bleeding badly!" said black lantern  
  
"Actually.its blood running down from their nose."  
  
"YOU FOOLS! You think you get a seductress to thaw our plans!? Well we are 7 year old kids and we HATE GIRLS!" said the boys as they started to "clean" the heros!  
  
Suddenly.the sound of something dropping high from the sky was heard!  
  
"Everyone run! Bird poop!" cried fatman  
  
Pigeon poop to be exact as it rains down all over the streets!  
  
"AHH! ITS ALL DIRTY AGAIN!" Cried the boys  
  
Pigeon girl was summoned!  
  
"Great introduction eh pigeon girl..You nearly cause everyone to get the E- coli virus." said Black lantern..  
  
"Sorry.. was at the bird house.has anyone seen the slow?"  
  
"Slow?.. Slow had not been here since loser man summoned us!" said Black lantern  
  
Mean while.  
  
"Darn traffic.its delaying me! I should be there on record time with my new Viper sports car.." Said Slow as he slug through a 1000 mile long traffic jam..  
  
"Well.we can do without slow! INJUSTICE LEAGUE! TO ACTION!" cried loser man as the league fan out to fight the nasty trio!  
  
As the league fought with the power pop boys.something BIG is arriving to earth.  
  
Meanwhile.. at the pentagon.  
  
"Eh.sir.our radar detected something HUGE coming into orbit of planet earth.." said a operator.  
  
"Well.. BIG unknown objects in space are not in our protocol.let the NASA boys handle it"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Mean while at some NASA command center.  
  
"Eh sir.our scanners indicated a Massive unknown object orbiting our earth.It seems to be some kind of space ship." said a scientist  
  
"Well..Space ships are not in our protocol.Let the FBI handle this."  
  
"Yes sir! I will call Moulder and Skully"  
  
Meanwhile at some FBI center  
  
"Moulder and skully here from the Y files.How may I help you?"  
  
"Moulder! There is a huge some kind of space ship orbiting earth! Care to investigate?"  
  
"Well.ok.until I call skully who is in court right now to prove that spaceships don't exist! . this will be good! Hehehe."  
  
Back in space.  
  
The teletubers had finalized their invasion on earth.  
  
As they prepare their weapons of mass affection.their first Wave had already began their invasion.  
  
As the league were busy fighting the power pop boys.A huge shadow over cast the entire city!  
  
"WHATS THAT!" cried fat man  
  
"It's a Plane!"  
  
"No! It's a asteroid!"  
  
"NO! Worse! It's a HUGE Television!"  
  
the huge television crashed onto streetsville! And began to deploy it self!  
  
The antenna shot out from its head set! Clamps smash into the buildings.securing the ground! Massive speakers came out from the flaps located at the side of the TV And a huge cable fell down from the sky and hooks itself into the telly!  
  
The giant television Started up.  
  
"Whoa.BIG TV" drooled Fatman as he was mesmerized by the immerse Television  
  
then the sound of electricity rush into the set as the screen start to glow.  
  
Suddenly.the sound of Kiddish theme songs filled the air.  
  
Then in the TV.. out came 4 creatures! They are round and bubby! They have antennas on their heads! They had creepy doll eyes and a evil grin on their face!  
  
The speakers boomed out.  
  
"Time for teletubers! Time for teletubers!"  
  
"EVERYONE! FOR THE SAKE OF SANITY! DON'T WATCH THAT!" Cried Fatman as he smash his head into the asphalt.  
  
But too late.the mortal humans were unfortunately got caught in the brain washing subliminal radio broad cast!  
  
"Awwww.." Everyone said as they start to gather around the large TV.. watching the teletubers Hug and touch one another  
  
"This is the end of the world!" cried fatman as he shivered in fear.  
  
"Wait a min! we are still no affected by the subliminal waves!" said loserman  
  
"Is it because I watch anime?" said fatman  
  
"NO you fat bastard..Its me! Martian women hunter! I had cast a protective shield from the subliminal waves of the teletubers!" said a mysterious being floating down from the sky  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Said WOW women  
  
"WOW! WHAT A BABE! The Best Under garments and Body contour I had ever seen in my entire life span!" Cried Martian women hunter.. drooling with glee  
  
"OK MR! You freak me out!" WOW women flew to him and gave him a whack with her wonder bra but with Martian women hunter super cosmic powers.he managed to take out WOW women's wonder bra!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Suddenly for 5 seconds.every mind controlled male snap back to their sense and fell back to control when WOW women wore back her bra.  
  
and mysteriously for the next 5 seconds.every women snapped back to their sense and gave the men a tight slap.  
  
"Ok Martian women hunter..Whats this thing all about!" said loser man.  
  
"Well people.this is the beginning of the fun." said the martian with glee.  
  
To be continued! 


End file.
